maybe we should wear less flimsy outfits
by wondertwinkies
Summary: there is tension in the safari zone, and may thinks she's going crazy —may/brendan, hoennshipping, gameverse!


_a/n: i love these kids so much. this is the third installment of my pokemon obsession series. i hope you enjoy this._

—

"Brendan, what are you _doing_?"

"_Shhh_," he scolds, slapping the back of his ViewFinder until it fizzes to life. It's still awfully titchy, the screen won't work, and May is being no help at all.

May wants to roll her eyes as she watches him tiptoe over the trenches of bleary knee-length grass of the safari zone, cast and bandage and all. How he plans to both catch _and_ hold his Pokédex with only one working hand is beyond her.

"Brendan—"

"Quiet, May."

"But—"

"_Shhhh_."

Damn, at the noise level he's in, she's sure it wouldn't matter at all how much she talks to him because he would end up making more noise anyway. He really should stop shushing her. For all she cares, she could just leave him right here and right now, but it's contradictory since it's not like she's gonna betray him anyway.

Her eyes flutter to his boyish-cute face and the flimsy plastic wrap around his arm, and sighs.

She might as well make the effort to stop him from looking like a complete idiot.

"What's so important that you're willing to risk your life for anyway?" She asks, half not expecting an answer. Brendan continues his incredulous tip-toeing, probably feeling cool right now, but she's interested.

"Do you know what a Pikachu is?" He replies, giving her a look like she was the one not making sense.

"Of course I do, genius."

"Well, I'm looking for one. Here's an Ultra Ball. Throw it as soon as you see one."

Well damn. Cause if he's busy with that patch, she might as well help him look. Lovely.

She didn't find a Pikachu but she did find a Pokeplush and it was the cutest thing she's ever seen, which was probably one of her favorite finds after the shiny stone.

The walk back to his patch was plastered by a smile.

And of course Brendan had to find fault in this and gave her a look.

She thought to herself that it wasn't the plush around her arms but the fact that she didn't bring back a Pikachu that's encouraging the scowl, but that was still his problem, not hers.

So he furrows his eyebrows, as if to say that he's about to lecture her. "What're you—"

Crackle.

Spark.

A pair of yellow ears and Brendan's chucking a Pokeball at it before she can react.

It hops out of the way.

But just as he reaches for his next ball, his cast suddenly snaps, and he's falling, cradling his arm with a seething face.

"Bren!"

May looks at the situation in front of her. Then she looks at herself. It's when Brendan finally looks at the Pikachu, with the same fierce determination and passion on his face since the first time she's seen him battle, that she makes a decision.

She swipes an UltraBall out of her pocket, throws it straight at the jumbling rodent, and makes her way to Brendan before he can hit the ground.

And it all happens all at once, but May felt like it was in slow motion, like everything was a blur. Then she throws it then she sees him and she _actually just does that_. It's exhilarating.

"May," he mutters, almost breathless, it's making her anxious.

"I told you not to try and catch it, dummy," she says, slapping a whole portion of his cheek. He immediately cups his palm to it.

"Ow. Ow! _Ow!_"

"What were you thinking?"

"Are you insane? You hit me!"

"You're mentally deranged! You could've died! What were you thinking?!"

Sometimes she can get so frustrated at him.

She waits for his retort.

May thinks she's going crazy when instead he stares at her for a straight six seconds, some deadly serious look in his eyes, and immediately she feels self-conscious.

"What, idiot? Is there something on my fa—"

What surprises her is that he laughs.

What absolutely jolts her is when he rests his head against her shoulder.

She watches in horror, Brendan giggling something incomprehensible with his tingly boyish chuckle and ugh. His dumb hat brushes her shoulder, sending sparks of electricity under two layers of cloth. Her chest constricts, and her lungs start beating out of her body, and oh God, he's so close she can smell him, and he smells like boy.

May shrinks into herself.

And when she sneaks a look, his eyes are closed, some wistful look of content written over him.

"Thanks."

And just after that, they hear the familiar click of a PokeBall, and the Pikachu is sealed.

"Woah," Brendan sighs, releasing herself from her grip. On his way up he accidentally elbows her thigh (she yells at him, harshly) and then the pain in his elbow starts working up again, and he cringes. "Ugh, I almost forgot about that."

"Well, are you gonna take it or not, dimwit?" she asks, kneeling to collect the ball from the ground.

He looks back at her with a look of intensity. She blinks. "What?"

"It's yours," he admits, eyes flicking up at her from the bandage he's re-sealing. "I was gonna catch it for you. You didn't have a contest Pikachu, so I figured—"

"Bren! Seriously? I can't—"

She can't help but smile, and she holds the ball closer to her chest. "Thanks."

Then she decides that Brendan is probably not so bad after all.

"Yeah," he responds, cutting off the bandage with his teeth in a way that _so wasn't sexy_. "Maybe now you can start _winning_ for once."

Then she decides she hates him and he is just the same person as before.

Brendan apologises by buying her juice.

After they've returned their safari guides to the lobby, they find themselves sitting on the bench of the nearly-closing building, the light flickering above them, May with her hands on her knees.

"Hey."

He bumps his knees with hers. It's so subtle, but all that affecting.

"May?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we're a good team," he says, looking over at her from his own sipping, his bangs brushing over his forehead.

Then she looks at him, and the understanding radiates between them.

She smiles.

"I think so too."

—

_a/n: hoooOOOO boy. brendan. brendan, holy shit, that boy cracks me up. you never fail to surprise me, white hat boy. u crack me up._

_and also, thank you for reading! count on me for more hoennshipping. these kids deserve much love. 3_


End file.
